The Haunted Forest 2
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Ketika hari Halloween tiba, Roxas tidak menyangka, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sora menghilang lagi. Yang lebih mengerikan, Sora tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dia telah mati di hutan angker. Tempat yang sama ketika dia ditemukan menghilang di hutan tersebut setahun lalu... Mohon baca The Haunted Forest terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti sequelnya. Read and review?


**Author Note**: yaaaaay! Ini fic sequel/lanjutan dari The Haunted Forest! Baca dulu yang The Haunted Forest sebelum membaca yang ini! XP

* * *

**The Haunted Forest 2 : Missing Forever**.

Hari Halloween Day tinggal satu hari lagi. Tapi, Roxas, kembaranku, tidak terlihat semangat menanti Halloween Day seperti aku. Mungkin kejadian satu tahun lalu yang membuatnya tidak menyukai lagi Halloween Day seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Dia terlihat sangat menyesali kecerobohannya hingga aku tersesat di hutan pada Halloween Day tahun lalu. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu trauma meski tahun lalu aku kehilangan… well, kau tahu.

Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi yang memperkosaku benar-benar bukan manusia. Bukan hanya aku saja yang mengalaminya, sudah ada beberapa kasus selain aku. Hutan tersebut memang angker. Meski sesungguhnya hutan itu tidak seram, hanya saja jarang ada yang menghuni di sana, selain hantu. Hewan saja jarang terlihat berada di dalam hutan tersebut.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita tidak merayakan Halloween Day, Sora," saran Roxas ketika aku sibuk mencari kostumku di lemari baju.

"Kenapa?" Aku langsung berhenti mencari kostumku.

"Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu seperti tahun lalu," jawab Roxas.

"Roxas, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, perayaan Halloween Day hanya setahun sekali! Jangan sampai dilewatkan! Lagipula kita akan dapat banyak permen!" Aku menyengir ketika mengatakannya.

Ekspresi Roxas masih masam. Dia terlihat sangat serius tidak ingin ikut Halloween Day. Dia menarikku dan memelukku.

"Aku serius."

Pelukannya yang erat membuatku sesak napas. Untungnya dia memelukku hanya sebentar saja. Jika lama, aku bisa pingsan. Roxas menatapi mataku sambil memeluk pinggangku. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Aku terdiam. Otakku belum merespon kata-katanya. Dia bilang apa?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sora," ulangnya.

Aku pun akhirnya bereaksi. Reaksi pertamaku adalah, aku panik.

"A-a-a..." Aku pun langsung salah tingkah. Aku ingin menjauh tapi Roxas menahanku. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggangku sehingga aku tidak dapat bergerak.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, Sora. Tahukah kamu kalau hatiku terluka saat mendengar kau diperkosa oleh 'sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal logika'? Aku tidak terima." Roxas menatapku dengan serius. Terdapat kemarahan di matanya.

"Roxas..." Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Wajahnya mendekatiku dan pikiranku panik. Aku ingin menghindar, tapi tidak ingin menolaknya juga. Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya yang sudah terluka. Debaran jantungku meningkat. Wajahku terasa memanas melihat betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajahku. Kupejam mataku perlahan sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Hangat dan lembut...

Aku mendesah ketika tangannya menyelinap masuk dan meraba kulit punggungku. Rasanya bagaikan tersetrum karena kulitku sensitif akan sentuhannya. Perlahan, dia membaringkanku ke atas kasur dan begitu aku sadar, dia sudah berada di atasku. Aku menatapinya dengan muka memerah. Detak jantungku semakin tidak karuan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sora."

Aku terdiam. Sesungguhnya, ada satu rahasia yang tidak pernah kuceritakan pada Roxas. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sering melakukan mastubasi diam-diam. Aku...ingin melakukannya sekali lagi. Apakah aku akan melakukannya bersama Roxas? Tapi besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Riku. Besok adalah hari yang kunanti-nantikan. Aku...

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Roxas kembali menciumku. Lidahnya menyentuh lidahku dan kami saling bertukar saliva. Kusadari lidahnya terasa manis karena tadi dia habis memakan permen. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Dia berhenti menciumku ketika dia menyadari aku merasa sesak. Tapi dia hanya memberiku kesempatan bernapas selama beberapa detik dan kembali menciumku lagi.

Puas menciumku, Roxas melepaskan celanaku tanpa meminta izin padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak mencegahnya, sebaliknya aku justru membiarkannya. Meski begitu, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Padahal selama ini kami sering mandi bersama. Aku dapat melihat penisku mengeras karena tegang. Roxas tersenyum sinis.

"Kau terlihat sangat menginginkannya."

Aku hanya memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah. Ya. Ya. Ya! Aku menginginkannya damn it! Aku berusaha untuk menekan gairah ini! Tapi ada kalanya aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya! Sialnya aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan keinginan ini.

Roxas menyentuh penisku yang menegang. Aku hanya bisa mendesah cukup kuat saat dia menggosoknya perlahan. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Roxas menjilatinya dan membuatku merinding.

Sayangnya, kami terpaksa berhenti ketika Mom memanggil kami untuk makan malam.

"Akan kita lanjutkan nanti," kata Roxas sambil berbisik.

Dia berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya aku harus ke WC dulu sebelum makan malam...

**(O/O) The Next Day - Halloween Day (O/O)**

Aku berhasil membujuk Roxas untuk mengikuti perayaan Halloween Day setelah bersusah payah menyogoknya. Mulai dari menciumnya, hingga mau melakukan sex dengannya.

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku berani mengikuti permintaannya. Aku masih merasakan sakit saat berjalan, tapi kuacuhkan karena ingin mengikuti Halloween Day yang hanya setahun sekali. Lagipula, aku ingin menemui Riku. Entah mengapa, meski aku sudah mencoba mendatangi hutan angker tersebut di luar Halloween Day, aku tidak dapat menemukan Riku. Hutan angker tersebut bagaikan hutan biasa. Gelap dan menyeramkan.

Aku merinding jika membayangkan hutan yang gelap, sepi, dan dingin.

"Kau sudah siap, Sora?" Roxas terlihat memasuki kamar kami saat aku sedang setengah telanjang. Dalam proses mengenakan kostum black cat. Sebuah kostum kucing hitam dengan lonceng di bagian ekornya.

Rambut Roxas terlihat sedikit basah karena dia habis mandi.

"Hampir," kataku sambil mencoba menaikkan resleting di punggungku dan aku mengalami kesulitan.

Roxas pun membantuku menresleting kostumku.

"Thanks. Kau akan mengenakan kostum apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat pakaian yang dipakai sehari-hari.

"Mungkin aku akan menggunakan yeti seperti dua tahun lalu," jawab Roxas sambil berjalan mendekati lemari.

Roxas mengeluarkan kostum yang memiliki bulu putih. Bentuknya mirip monyet, memiliki ekor juga, tapi jika Roxas yang memakainya, dia tidak terlihat mengerikan sedikitpun. Yang kutahu, sosok yeti sungguh mengerikan. Begitu yang kudengar. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wujudnya sih.

"Hehehehehe. Berarti kita serasi. Hitam dan putih."

Roxas tersenyum, lalu mendorongku ke kasur. "Kau manis."

Mukaku langsung super merah. "Itu tidak benar," balasku sambil memalingkan muka. "Menyingkirlah, Roxas. Nanti kita terlambat merayakan Halloween Day."

"Setelah aku menciummu."

Wajah Roxas terlihat mendekati wajahku. Matanya terlihat terpejam perlahan. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan juga dan kurasakan bibirnya yang hangat. Ketika aku merasa sesak, kudorong tubuhnya. Setelah aku menarik napas, Roxas hendak menciumku lagi. Tapi kuhindari. Sehingga mengenai pipiku.

"Cu-cukup, Roxas. Nanti kita terlambat," kataku sambil mendorongnya lagi.

Roxas pun meenjauh. Dia mendengus kesal karena aku menghindari ciuman keduanya. Dia berusaha meredam kekesalannya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Aku mengangguk ketika bangun.

Kami berdua berjalan keluar dari rumah kami. Suasana Halloween langsung dirasakan saat keluar. Setiap rumah dihiasi labu berbentuk wajah. Ada beberapa labu yang mata dan mulutnya bersinar. Labu tersebut bersinar karena di dalam labu tersebut berisi lampu yang terhubung dengan aliran listrik. Begitu banyak anak-anak seusia kami yang berlarian mengunjungi rumah-rumah yang mereka lewati. Yosh! Kami juga tidak akan kalah!

* * *

**(V.V)-c(_)**

* * *

"Man, kakiku pegal berjalan selama lima jam," keluh Roxas sambil menggendong sekantong permen dan kue kering yang kami kumpulkan.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya mengeluh. Kami sudah mengunjungi hampir limapuluh rumah dan berhasil mendapatkan sekitar 300 permen dan kue kering. Dapat kurasakan berat kantong kami yang mencapai sekitar 20 kilogram.

Saat ini, kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kami melintasi hutan angker. Tapi tidak memasukinya. Roxas khawatir aku menghilang lagi seperti tahun lalu.

"Sora."

Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Bukan Roxas. Langkahku terhenti dan aku menatapi sekelilingku. Entah mengapa aku mengenal suaranya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxas dengan heran. Langkahnya ikut terhenti ketika dia melihatku berhenti.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," balasku.

Kami berjalan lagi.

"Hey, Sora."

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku saat aku baru berjalan dua langkah.

"Aku di sini, Sora."

Tatapanku mendadak tertuju pada hutan angker. Samar-samar, kulihat Riku berada di samping pohon berbatang besar. Di sekelilingnya terdapat kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Riku tersenyum padaku.

Aku pun tersenyum dan langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Sora!" Roxas memanggilku dan langkahku terhenti. "Kau mau kemana?"

Aku menatapinya, lalu menatap ke arah hutan angker. Riku terlihat menghilang. Begitu juga kunang-kunang. Aku terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Roxas mendekatiku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Um, Roxas. Bisakah kita pulang melewati hutan angker saja? Please?"

"Tidak. Tempat itu berbahaya, Sora." Roxas menolak dengan tegas. "Lebih aman jika kita tidak melewati hutan tersebut. Ayo," kata Roxas sambil berjalan pergi.

Aku pun hanya menunduk sedih. Sebelum berjalan, aku menoleh ke arah hutan angker. Terlihat seekor kunang-kunang terbang mendekatiku. Kata Riku, kunang-kunang ini bukanlah kunang-kunang biasa. Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa yang telah meninggal. Kunang-kunang tersebut mengelilingiku saat aku berjalan menyusul Roxas yang menatapiku. Roxas baru berhenti menatapiku saat aku berada di dekatnya.

Sebenarnya, ada hal yang membuatku heran. Kunang-kunang ini terus mengikutiku. Roxas juga tidak berkomentar soal kunang-kunang ini.

"Sora."

Kudengar suara Riku sekali lagi. Langkahku terhenti dan mencari keberadaan Riku. Ketika menoleh kebelakang, mendadak pemandangan di sekitarku berubah. Aku berada di hutan angker. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Di mana Roxas?

"Kita bertemu lagi."

"Woah!" Aku terkejut bukan main melihat Riku mendadak berada di dekatku. Aku sampai melompat menjauhinya saking kagetnya. Tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan karena tersandung akar pohon.

"Careful," kata Riku sambil memegangi tanganku. Mencegahku jatuh.

"Th-thanks. Kalau bisa, lain kali jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu, Riku," pintaku.

"Okay."

"Hey, bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Aku sangat yakin tadi aku berada sangat jauh dari hutan angker."

"Well, aku yang membawamu kemari."

Mulutku menganga. "Kau menculikku?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawab Riku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Roxas?"

"Pemuda berambut blond itu? Mungkin panik karena melihatmu menghilang."

Aku pun merasa cemas memikirkannya. Kuyakin Roxas sangat panik jika melihatku hilang. Tahun lalu saja dia sedih bukan main saat aku menghilang. Dia sangat cemas padaku. Kata orangtuaku, Roxas mencariku terus menerus tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Bahkan lukapun tidak dapat menghentikan langkahnya dalam mencariku.

"Riku, aku harus kembali."

Tatapan Riku mendadak datar. "Kau yakin? Bermainlah lebih lama, Sora. Sampai Halloween Day berakhir," pintanya.

"Berapa jam lagi?"

"Tidak lama. Tinggal dua jam lagi."

Hum. Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku membiarkan Roxas panik selama dua jam. "Okay. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala. Kusilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

"Kau mau melihat kunang-kunang lagi?"

"Mau!" jawabku dengan senyum.

Meski bukan kunang-kunang yang sebenarnya—mereka adalah jiwa yang telah meninggal, tapi paling tidak mereka terlihat sama di mataku. Jujur, jumlah hutan semakin berkurang. Aku sangat jarang melihat kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar hutan manapun. Terkadang, aku dan Roxas sering mengobrol tentang kunang-kunang. Kami bertanya-tanya, apakah masih ada kunang-kunang di sekitar kami?

Semasa kecil, kira-kira saat kami berumur 4 tahun, orangtua kami sering mengajak kami melihat kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di tepi sungai.

Riku membawaku ke danau yang di penuhi oleh kunang-kunang. Jumlah mereka luar biasa! Mungkin ada ribuan! Beberapa kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarku. Mengelilingiku. Aku pun mencoba menangkap kunang-kunang tersebut dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin melukainya.

Cahaya redup dari kunang-kunang terlihat indah sekali. Rasanya bagaikan berada di tengah-tengah salju berwarna kuning pucat. Hanya saja kunang-kunang tidak meleleh seperti salju. Aku tersenyum melihat cahaya redup yang berada dalam genggamanku.

"Kau sangat menyukai kunang-kunang?" Riku terlihat tersenyum juga.

"Iya," balasku dengan cengiran.

Wajah Riku terlihat mendekati wajahku. Seketika wajahku memerah saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Kupejamkan mataku dan merasakan bibirnya yang dingin bagaikan salju—meski aku belum pernah merasakan seberapa dingin salju yang ada di kutup utara.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu," bisik Riku di tengah ciuman.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Entah mengapa aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu. Aneh kan? Rasanya seperti merasuki hatiku dan mengontrol pikiranku.

Tubuhku terasa lemas saat dia menciumku sekali lagi. Sentuhannya yang dingin membuatku merinding. Mengapa tangan Riku terasa dingin? Ah, aku lupa. Karena dia sudah meninggal. Tubuhku didorongnya perlahan hingga aku menyandar pada sebuah pohon. Tangannya masuk ke dalam bajuku. Meraba dadaku dan membuatku mendesah. Aku merasa, semua hal ini membuatku melupakan kecemasan Roxas akan hilangnya diriku.

"Ri-Riku..."

"Hm?" Riku terlihat menjilati leherku dan membuatku semakin merinding.

"A-aku..." Kata-kataku tertahan ketika dia menciumku lagi. Kulanjutkan ketika dia kembali memainkan leherku. "A-aku... Aku ingin kau... langsung melakukannya," kataku sambil mendesah.

"Apakah kau merasa excited?" Riku mencium pipiku sambil menyelinapkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku.

Kurasakan penisku diremas olehnya. Aku mendesah lagi. Riku melepaskan celanaku perlahan, dilanjutkan dengan celana dalamku.

"Duduklah," pinta Riku sambil mencium pahaku.

Aku pun duduk di atas paha Riku. Dia menciumku lagi, lalu kami pun memulainya. Riku memintaku memasukkannya sendiri. Aku menggenggam bahu Riku dengan erat ketika kurasakan penisnya mulai masuk. Aku mendesah sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di salah satu bahunya. Tubuhku gemertaran saat mencoba memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Easy..." Riku mencoba menenangkanku yang tegang.

Riku membantuku memasukkannya secara perlahan. Cengkramannya di pahaku terasa cukup kuat. Tapi aku tidak merasa kesakitan. Mungkin karena pikiranku tidak terfocus pada cengkramannya. Kenikmatan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Napasku menjadi tidak karuan ketika aku merasakannya masuk semakin dalam. Aku meringis kesakitan hingga menangis saat kupaksakan masuk dengan kasar. Cairan putih keluar dari penisku ketika aku merasa kesakitan. Cairan tersebut mengotori tubuh Riku.

"Ah, ma-maaf," kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"It's okay," balas Riku. Dia lalu menciumku.

Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Apakah sudah satu jam? Apakah dua jam? Apakah Halloween Day telah berakhir? Aku tidak tahu. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Riku...

Tubuhku kelelahan setelah kami melakukannya berkali-kali. Aku berbaring dalam pelukan Riku yang sangat nyaman. Aku merasa mengantuk. Riku mengelus kepalaku dan membuatku semakin mengantuk.

"Aku ngantuk," gumamku. Mataku setengah terpejam.

"Maka tidurlah." Suara Riku terdengar lembut.

Mataku terpejam perlahan. Kesadaranku semakin menurun dan ditelan oleh alam mimpi. Sentuhan Riku yang lembut membuat tidurku semakin lelap.

Samar-samar, aku merasa Riku membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku senang kau mau berada di sini, Sora. Kuyakin kau akan senang berada di sini. Selamanya..."

Selamanya? Apa maksud Riku? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku terlalu mengantuk untuk bertanya. Sudahlah, aku bisa bertanya lain kali...

* * *

**(._.) Roxas POV (._.)**

* * *

Kusadari Sora mendadak menghilang saat kulihat dia berhenti melangkah.

"Sora?" panggilku dan tidak ada jawaban. "Sora?"

Hening.

Dimana dia? Dan bagaimana mungkin dia menghilang secepat itu? Padahal dia lepas dari pandanganku hanya beberapa detik saja. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah...dia diculik? Oleh siapa? Dan bagaimana? Tempat ini sangat luas. Kalaupun Sora diculik, seharusnya aku masih dapat melihat sosok penculik Sora karena tidak mungkin dia lari secepat angin hingga tidak menyisakan...jejak? Ya, tidak ada jejak.

Wajahku memucat. Aku pernah mendengar kasus seperti ini. Pada malam Halloween, seorang anak pernah menghilang dua kali di hutan angker. Ketika pertama kali dia menghilang, dia ditemukan berada dalam hutan angker. Tapi ketika dia menghilang untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia menghilang untuk selamanya. Hingga saat ini, anak tersebut tidak pernah ditemukan. Dan kejadian tersebut merupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

Aku langsung menggigit jariku. Tidak mungkin. Sora tidak mungkin menghilang! Aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam hutan angker. Mataku mencari-cari sosok Sora di dalam hutan gelap.

"Soraaaaaaa!" teriakku sekuat mungkin.

Suaraku bergema di dalam hutan. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sora.

"Soraaaaaaaa!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak.

Hanya gema teriakkanku yang terdengar.

"Damn!" teriakku sambil memukul batang pohon sekuat tenaga. "Sora, kau dimana..."

"Well, kembaranmu sudah menjadi miliknya."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah spike di belakangku. Dia tersenyum sinis. Sejak kapan dia berada di belakangku?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus. Aku tidak berniat mengetahui namanya atau di mana dia berasal. Aku hanya memperdulikan Sora.

"Maksudku, dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Got it memorized?" Dia menunjuk ke arah dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu!? Mengapa Sora tidak akan kembali lagi!?" tanyaku dengan nada marah.

Lelaki tersebut tertawa dan membuatku semakin panas. "Dia tidak akan kembali lagi karena dia akan bersama dengannya untuk selamanya. Sora adalah miliknya."

Dahiku mengkerut. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?"

"Riku. Dia adalah penghuni hutan ini. Sama sepertiku."

"Penghuni...hutan ini. Maksudmu kau ini hantu?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Well, jika dibilang hantu, bukan. Jika dibilang manusia juga bukan."

Aku terdiam.

"Tapi aku adalah salah satu dari manusia yang pernah meninggal di sini," jelasnya dengan senyum sinis dan tentu saja aku tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk orang iseng sepertimu." Aku langsung berbalik dan hendak berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi sesuatu mengejutkanku. Lelaki tersebut sudah berada di belakangku saat aku berbalik. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di belakangku!? Padahal kuyakin beberapa detik lalu dia tidak berada di sana.

Damn. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan sehingga tidak melihatnya melewatiku. Aku berjalan melewatinya dan kembali mencari Sora.

"Soraaaa!" teriakku sambil mencari sosok Sora.

Sialnya, justru lelaki tersebut yang selalu terlihat di mataku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa terlihat di setiap sudut hutan ini secara bersamaan. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau tahu dan aku terganggu olehnya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Wah! Berhentilah muncul mendadak!" kataku kesal karena kaget dia berada di depanku mendadak.

"Well, aku hanya menunjukkan padamu kebenarannya."

"Aku tidak perduli. Mau hantu atau apapun itu, saat ini AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN SORA. Titik. Berhentilah menggangguku!" Aku langsung berjalan melewatinya lagi. Tapi dia menahan tanganku dan membuat langkahku terhenti. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan dahi mengkerut.

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Bolehkah aku tahu namamu, cutie?"

Aku langsung tersinggung mendengarnya. "It's Roxas. And don't call me cutie."

"Aww, tapi wajahmu sangat cute, kau tahu?" Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sinis. "By the way, the name is Axel. Got it memorized?" Dia menunjuk dahinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Yeah, yeah," balasku sambil menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. "Tinggalkan aku. Sendirian."

Aku berbalik dan lagi-lagi, dia berada di hadapanku.

"To bad, Roxy. Terlalu sayang untuk melepaskan seseorang semanismu," katanya menggodaku. Dia memegangi daguku dan kutepis tangannya.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." Kulemparkan tatapan tajam pada Axel.

Axel mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang kutepis dengan kasar. "Kasar sekali."

Mendadak, aku merasa tubuhku mengkaku. Aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku meski kucoba sekuat tenaga.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Aku masih mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Tetapi gagal.

"Well, ini adalah salah satu dari kemampuan kami, penghuni hutan yang kalian sebut angker ini. Ikuti aku," katanya.

Tubuhku mengikuti langkah Axel berjalan. Aku berusaha keras untuk mencegah kaki ini mengikutinya, tapi gagal. Kusadari, selama perjalanan, muncul kunang-kunang satu per satu. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Aku baru tahu bahwa hutan ini terdapat kunang-kunang.

Axel berhenti di sebuah danau yang dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang. Di tengah-tengah danau, terdapat pulau kecil yang kira-kira hanya 10 meter persegi. Di tengah pulau tersebut, terdapat dua orang yang berpelukan. Mereka terlihat tertidur di sana. Kusipitkan mataku dan mencoba melihat siapakah dua orang tersebut. Aku tidak mengenal salah satu dari mereka, tapi sosok yang satu lagi sangat kukenal.

"Sora!" seruku dengan senang.

Sora tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia tertidur bersama orang yang tidak kukenal.

"Ugh, lepaskan aku," kataku sambil menatap Axel.

"Aku tidak memegangmu," balas Axel dengan senyum sinis. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai bukti dia tidak bersalah.

Ugh, aku tahu dia tidak memegangku. Tapi aku tahu dia melakukan sesuatu padaku.

"Maksudku, biarkan aku bergerak," balasku sambil menghela napas.

"Well, tidak hingga kau menyukaiku," balasnya.

Dia menciumku dan aku tidak dapat melawannya karena tidak dapat menggerakkan tanganku. Mulutnya yang panas membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar akan sesuatu.

Perasaan marah terhadapnya perlahan melemah dan berganti dengan keinginan ingin memilikinya. Aku berusaha melawan perasaan itu. Aku hanya menginginkan Sora! Sora...

* * *

**(./ / /.)**

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.

Orang-orang menemukanku pingsan di hutan angker. Tidak sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuhku. Pakaianku menghilang entah kemana. Orangtuaku menanyakan di mana Sora. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Axel mengatakan, Sora tidak dapat kembali lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orangtuaku. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak terima Sora telah menghilang untuk selamanya.

Semenjak hari itu, aku menjadi pemurung. Setiap kali memasuki kamarku, aku berharap mendapati Sora sedang bermain di kamar kami. Tapi tempat tidurnya selalu terlihat rapi dan tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Hanya tempat tidurku yang sedikit berantakkan.

Aku berbaring di kasurku, menatapi kasur Sora yang kosong. Aku merindukan suaranya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menciumnya.

'_Well, next year aku akan menculikmu lagi_.' Kata-kata Axel teringat olehku lagi.

Aku tidak takut menghilang dari dunia ini. Yang kutakutkan adalah kehilangan Sora. Menghilangnya Sora membuat hidupku terasa hampa. Ya, seperti sekarang ini.

'_Sora lebih suka berada bersama Riku. Maka dari itu dia menetap di sini._'

_'Kau bohong!'_

_'Kau akan tahu apakah aku berbohong atau tidak di esok hari.'_

_'Lepaskan! Biarkan aku menemui Sora sekarang!'_

_'Percuma jika kau menemuinya sekarang. Dia tidak akan terbangun lagi. Dia akan tertidur di sini untuk selamanya.'_

_'Tidak! Dia tidak boleh berada di sini!'_

_'Geez. Kau keras kepala.'_

Saat kusentuh Sora yang tertidur di hutan angker, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin. Seakan-akan, dia telah meninggal. Orang yang tidur di sampingnya juga terlihat seperti telah meninggal. Kulitnya sama pucatnya dengan Sora dan tubuhnya juga sedingin Sora.

Tubuh mereka berdua terlihat transparan. Seakan-akan hendak menghilang dari dunia ini.

'_Sora adalah pasangan hidup Riku di masa lalu. Di masa lalu, mereka tidak bisa bersatu karena pertentangan keluarga mereka. Riku dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang diperintahkan oleh orangtua Sora. Dia tewas di hutan ini. Di masa lalu, Sora meninggal karena sakit pada usia muda. Lima tahun setelah Riku mati. Jiwa mereka tidak bertemu dan baru mendapatkan kesempatan bertemu sekarang._'

Saat itu, ekspresi Axel terlihat sedih. Sorot matanya tidak terlihat bahwa dia sedang berbohong.

'_Aku juga merindukanmu, Roxas. 300 tahun aku menunggumu dan baru kali ini aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu._'

Aku merasa bahwa perkataan Axel terasa sedih. Aku merasakan perasaan sedih yang dirasakannya. Kesepian dalam kesendirian. Sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Langit sore yang indah tidak dapat menutupi kesedihanku yang amat mendalam. Kehilangan seseorang untuk selamanya memang sangat menyakitkan.

_I wonder if I can survive…_

**End.**

* * *

**Author Note**: weee? Selesai giitu aja? Biasanya pasti banyak yang berpikir seperti itu! XD hahahahaha... Aku ga mau panjang-panjangin. Cukup sampai di sini saja. Any review?


End file.
